


All of My Days

by ToukoTai



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: EVERYTHING IS NICE, Gen, I promise, Share House AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings at house freelancer are calm and hectic by turns, but York wouldn't trade them for all the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of My Days

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr  
> some feel good fic for you all.

York hears Wash thrashing awake around at 3:50am. He knows this because he cracks his eye open, just enough, to see the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock. He squeezes his eye shut as Wash tumbles out of his bed, across the room. Practice has taught him that at this time of the morning, things are better left to Carolina.

He can hear her too, out in the hall, sneakers squeaking lightly across the floor. He hears her open the door to his and Wash’s shared room. Hears her sharp whispered command for Wash to put his sneakers on, hears Wash fumbling to obey. Hears the quiet click of their door and then the louder click of the front door. Lets out a small sigh, rolls over and goes back to sleep.

The next time he wakes up, he hears the sizzle of breakfast in the kitchen and smells the batter being cooked into pancakes. He hears muffled voices, talking, laughing and the measured stomp of footsteps. The shower upstairs running, and the radio playing. With only a little regret, he kicks off his blankets and nearly breaks his neck when he slips on the dirty clothes littering the floor. Oh yeah, it was his turn to clean the room this week. Whoops. Good thing Wash has mostly given up on chastising him.

He emerges from their room and pads down the short hall to the kitchen. Maine, big, tough, scarred from street-fights Maine, is wearing a white apron and manning the frying pan, expertly flipping pancakes. There’s a plate filled with the fluffy, golden brown fruits of his labors. He sees York first and gives him a nod. Scratching a hand through his hair, York returns the nod with a mumbled ‘morning’ and Maine returns to cooking.

York’s various housemates are, for the most part, sprawled around the kitchenette/dinning area. He seeks out Wash first though, just to check. Wash is slumped on a stool at the breakfast bar, freshly showered with hands loosely curled around a mug of tea, waiting for it cool. Thankfully he looks more tired then out of it. York has, by now, gotten used to the fact that Wash has nightmares at least four times a week. He’s also gotten used to the fact that Wash refuses to talk about them with anyone. Gotten used to, but doesn’t like. There’s a passive aggressive campaign going on to get him to see a psychiatrist. York doesn’t see that succeeding until the 'passive’ part gets taken out, probably when Tex gets involved.

Carolina is sitting next to Wash, a matching mug in front of her, and the business section of the newspaper in front her. York takes a quick glance annnnd, yup. Florida and Wyoming are sharing the comic section at the table. Florida reading the strips, laughing and showing Wyoming the ones that catch his attention, while Wyoming himself works on the crossword.

York slides into the empty stool next to Carolina.

“Good morning.” She continues reading the paper.

“You forgot to take the trash out last night.” He winces slightly. “I had Wash take care of it this morning.”

“Thanks Wash.” York calls around her and gets a grunt in response.

“York.” He twists to the side, North is sitting across from Florida and Wyoming, his phone in hand, scrolling through messages or headlines or whatever.

“Yeah?” York gives Maine his best smile, when the giant pushes a cup of coffee at him.

“You going to the library today?” York thinks it over, he does have some books due and he could stand to pick up some new ones and do some research.

“Why?” He asks instead. North looks up at him and jerks his head to the upstairs, where the sounds of the shower have stopped, but the radio plays on.

“Wanna give me and South a ride?” York considers it and then shrugs.

“Sure. But on two conditions: she sits in the back, behind you and you do my turn at dishes for breakfast.” Carolina snorts at him and North laughs. It’s no big deal for North to do the dishes, he does them no matter who’s turn it is, same with the upstairs bathroom and the living room. But York likes to have a legit reason when he flakes out on the dishes at least.

“You big baby, fine.” North says and York turns to grin triumphantly at Carolina, at successfully getting out of another duty. She shakes her head at him and flips the paper over. Next to her, Wash hesitantly takes a sip of his tea and wrinkles his nose when he burns his tongue anyway. York looks around again, turns back to Carolina.

“Where’s Connie?” Carolina jerks her head in the direction of the front door.

“Where else? Tex and her are taking their morning run.” York nods once, picking up his own coffee and taking a small test sip, then a bigger one when it turns out that coffee is not as hot as the tea. Carolina likes to run when it’s still dark out, Connie and Tex prefer the foggy morning jogging instead. Carolina usually runs alone, unless Wash has a morning like this one, then she makes him run with her.

Upstairs the sound of a hairdryer begins. It last for all of ten seconds, and then it cuts off, along with the radio, with a pop.

“Son of a fuck!” South screeches from the bathroom. “Motherfucking stupid ass hairdryer!” She barges out of the bathroom and thunders down the stairs. A towel wrapped around her body and her hair a tangled wet mess as she makes for the basement door and the circuit breakers, swearing profusely the entire time.

York takes another gulp of coffee, dumps some sugar in and sighs as Maine sets down a plate of pancakes in front of Wash. Just another morning.


End file.
